rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Your character in Rogue Lineage is randomly given a race at the start of a new lineage. Different races have different rarities, and they each have their own respective abilities and appearances. When your character loses all of its lifes, you can start a new life as their Heir with your current race. (Also known as a lineage) Your current Lineage can be abandoned at the Ferryman for 350 R$ (400R$ = 4.95$) As of 4/28/19 update Abyss, there are 10 races. Default Races [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Ashiin Ashiin] Ashiin are a race of warriors trained from a young age. They have tan skin, green eyes and red hair. They have Trained Combat, Mercenary carry and Agility unlocked. Note that the Agility skill requires the Dagger to be in your Inventory. Castellan Castellans are a scholarly race that have a natural inclination towards magic. They have pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. They can have two snap magics while other races can have one, have a smaller chance to fail spells and have 25% (1.25x) more mana regeneration. Dzin Dzin are a race of magicians. they have a natural connection to the world's magic. Their skin is either red or blue. They spawn with an ability called World's Pulse that allows for all nearby NPCs and players to be viewed. However, if the ability is used too much at one time the user will go blind for a significant amount of time. The more the ability is used, the farther the player can see. This being the case, it is recommend to use once in a while to train, and take intervals between doing so. (master world's pulse is obtainable at day 30, world's pulse must be maxed. Unlike normal, you can keep mastered on as long as you want) Haseldan Haseldans are a race of berserkers. They have yellow skin, brown hair and orange eyes. Whenever their hp bar is low, they go into a rage and do 50% (1.5x) more damage for a period of time. They have a chance of getting back up when knocked down. On day 15, they unlock an ability called Bloodline. Bloodline sends the user into a beserker state at will for approximately 15 seconds. However, after the time is used up, the user collapses as if they were knocked out. Kasparan Kasparans are a race that strongly resemble dragons. They have horns and reptilian eyes. They have an extra life and get fire breath, known as Respirare at day 15. Blocking with Respirare equipped and mana charged gives you a mana-shield, which allows you to block any attack that uses a weapon (Fists are non-blockable unless they are mana punches) and stuns the attacker. They are born with dragon speech, which is a requirement for dragon sage. Rigan Rigans are a race of magicans/Thiefs. Their eyes are yellow and their skin is a dark grey color. They have 2 times mana regen. BEST CLASS Scroom Scrooms are a race of mushroom people. They have a mushroom for a head, are pale white in their skin color and have toxic blood. They spawn with an ability called decompose that allows them to dig into the ground and regain hunger. At night decompose has increased regeneration for both hunger and health. Unlike popular beliefs, scrooms do not take 2x damage. At day 20, they unlock the detoxify skill, which allows them to spray gas while decomposing.. At day 5 they can decompose in sand and at day 15 they can decompose in stone. Vind Vinds are a race of magicians, they possess 20% (1.2x) more regen for both health and mana they also spawn with mana. in addition to that they spawn with an ability called Tempest Soul, that deflects magic if used in time. Vinds gain a slight increase to orderly upon spawn, and are considered the rarest default race Gaian Gaians are a cyborg, robot, droid race. Gaians have a weird and unique playstyle due to their characteristics. Gaians cannot be healed by doctors or equip armor, due to this their overall health can be increased based on how many days they have been alive. Gaians can also dye their body. It costs 60 silver to fix broken mechanics at Scroomville however using a bone grow potion also fixes broken mechanics as well. Gaians can heal themselves by using Repair. In the desert, Gaians get Overheat a buff to their punches giving players hit additional heat. When their temperature increases, their machinery overworks. This in turn allows punches to deal temperature damage. Enough punches will cause the opponent to burn to death due to the temperature. Gaians are extremely susceptible to frostbite. Dinakera Dinakera's are a race of soul eaters. They typically have white hair and green eyes. They also naturally progress in magic known as “Rune”. On day 15 they unlock an ability called Altum's Shroud which allows the user to turn invisible identical to trickstus. Nothing can be done with this race until you acquire Mana and take atleast one soul. Hitting the top of your mana bar 3 times will put you in a trance in this state you take close to no damage from most sources. Only thing that can kill a Dinakera in this charge-up stance is fire damage. Every time you enter this stance a soul is taken from your total of souls eaten. Eating souls does give chaos. Unlockable Races Cameo Unlocked by obtaining the Amulet of the White King, and sacrificing 4 of your kin (house members). Cameos can have a maximum of 9 Lives, and regenerate a life every in-game day. When dropped to 0 health, instead of being knocked unconscious, a Cameo's life will be used up, and they will regenerate all wounds. When they die at 1 life, they will turn to ash. Cameos cannot join or create houses, as they are artificial beings. Cameos have cold resistance similar to that of construct. When Cameos die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. Construct Unlocked by going to the lab in the tundra, and speaking to the Lab Assistant, who will place you in a large vat. This may kill you, but if you survive you will become a Construct. Each day gives you an additional 2% chance of surviving and becoming a Construct. Constructs have navy blue hair and green eyes. They also have toxic blood. Constructs have 75% cold resistance, receive far less toxicity from potions, and can move while drinking potions. Azael Unlocked by misfiring gate and being taken to a place where a npc will offer you Azeal for 2000 silver, Azaleas have a cap at 2 lives and start with the ability Gate which they cannot backfire. When Azaels die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. As of 4/28/19 the Azeal race is not obtainable due to exploiters abusing it. Seraph Seraphs are a race of Angels. They have golden blood and have infinite stomaches. They already spawn in as Tomeless as well. Note that Seraphs are exclusive to developers of the game and cannot be obtained through normal ways. Florian Unlocked by a scroom using florian blood Trivia Unlike popular belief Vampires are not a race. Category:Races